


First Meetings Concealed in Ink

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Inky Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I just want them to be happy alright, Kinda, M/M, Spoilers for Kokichi's Free Time Events, Spoilers up to Chapter 1, the others are there to but they don't really say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi meet their soulmate for the first time - in a Killing Game.Soulmate AU:When someone writes on their skin it appears on their soulmates skin.





	First Meetings Concealed in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This plays before Written in Ink and Inky Lies. Hope you enjoy!

Kokichi had been in contact with his soulmate for a long time. He had been communicating with him as soon as he had learned writing. He knew so many things about his soulmate – he knew almost everything about Kokichi as well. The only things he didn’t know about his soulmate were his name, ultimate talent and what he looked like. Both of them had decided they wanted to get to know each other in person first – before they figured out they were soulmates of course. Kokichi had thought it would be much more fun that way.

It would also be hard on his soulmate because Kokichi never lied to him when they wrote on their arms. He had thought, “Who _can_ I trust when I can’t even trust my soulmate?” He wanted to be honest with the person he had come to love so much. It was also easier to be honest to his perfect soulmate when he was writing – Kokichi wouldn’t compulsively lie as much. That’s why it would be way harder for his soulmate to figure out who he was. But then again – it would be more challenging and exiting that way! Another benefit would be that could ease his soulmate into his compulsive lying bit by bit. At least Kokichi hoped so. He knew he was hard to deal with. He also knew he was very annoying if he wanted to be. Kokichi just hoped that his soulmate who was perfect in every way would still like him.

Oh, his soulmate. He loved him so sooo much. He was so nice and kind! Very intelligent to – he also tended to doodle on his hands a lot. Kokichi loved those drawings. They weren’t the prettiest but they were just so cute! He tended to respond with his own drawings. Many of them were dicks but still! It’s the thought that counts, right? Kokichi really wanted to meet his soulmate soon. He hadn’t asked yet because his soulmate was terribly shy and Kokichi could tell that he wasn’t ready yet. Still, he kept hoping.

Then the Killing Game happened.

Kokichi was terrified. What happened to him? To DICE? To his soulmate? Where in the ever loving _fuck_ was he!? He didn’t want to kill anyone – it went against everything he believed in. Kokichi knew he had to lie lie lie or he wouldn’t survive this god awful game.

He wrote to his soulmate that night. Kokichi told him everything about his first day at the Killing Game. To his absolute surprise – his soulmate was in it to! He let that piece of information sink in for a bit. _His soulmate was in the Killing Game_. Oh god. Oh no. No no no no no! That can’t be happening! Yes, Kokichi wanted to meet his soulmate, but not in a place like _this_! No, he wouldn’t cry. Kokichi would be strong for his soulmate and end this Killing Game. He had to figure out who his soulmate was first – he wanted to protect him after all.

All the girls were out – Kokichi already knew that his soulmate was male. It was one of the first things they had talked about. So seven people left then, huh? He could already cross Gonta, Kaito, Ryoma and Keebo of his list. Gonta had apparently never talked to his soulmate until recently since the entomologist didn’t know such a thing existed. Not surprising considering wolves raised him. Kaito kept bragging about his cute, _female_ soulmate so Kokichi could cross him of the list as well. Thank god for that. Ryoma’s soulmate was already dead and Keebo didn’t have one since he was a robot. Three people left then.

So, he had to observe Korekiyo, Rantaro and Shuichi. Kokichi could already tell that Korekiyo was way too… creepy to be his adorable soulmate. He would observe and interact with Rantaro and Shuichi. That way he could be positive who his soulmate was! Kokichi secretly hoped it was Shuichi – that boy was absolutely adorable. Not that Rantaro was bad looking by any means – there was just something about Shuichi that dragged him in. Kokichi decided he would finally go to sleep for now. He would wonder about his possible soulmate tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The next day there was a commotion in the dining hall. Apparently, many of his fellow students weren’t able to communicate with their soulmates – or their soulmate didn’t write them back. _That_ couldn’t mean anything good.

“Guys! Calm down!” Kaede screamed, “I know you’re all terrified but we have to think rationally about this!” Kaito agreed, “Yeah she’s right! Just because they won’t answer it doesn’t mean that they’re dead! Maybe they went to sleep early?”

“There is no way so many soulmates would go to sleep early, you degenerate male!” Tenko screamed, clearly very angry. No matter how amusing this clusterfuck was, Kokichi decided he had to speak up, “I don’t what you guys are talking about! My soulmate wrote me back like always!” Shuichi, Kaito, Rantaro, Kaede and surprisingly Maki agreed with him. That was… _weird_. “Nishishi! Maybe Monokuma did something so your soulmates wouldn’t come rescue us or something.” Kokichi said, grinning.

“Don’t say stupid shit like that, you fucking asshole! I bet you lied about your soulmate writing you back!” Miu apparently decided she wanted to be stupid today. Fine by him it wasn’t his problem.

Kaede quickly cut in before another argument could happen. To Kokichi’s surprise Kaede _agreed with him._ “Wait Miu! Kokichi could be right! This can’t be a coincidence. Maybe Monokuma really did something…” Monokuma choose that exact moment to appear. “Upupupu! They’re right! We told your soulmates they couldn’t write you back or you would be executed! Can’t let you guys have outside help after all! Oh, and those guys whose soulmate wrote back – they all have something in common! I won’t tell you any more than that!” As soon as he appeared, Monokuma disappeared before they could ask him any questions. Stupid bear.

The students decided they would split up and Shuichi was doing something with Kaede again! There went his chance. Kokichi sighed. All that arguing made him hungry! He went to fix himself some breakfast. You couldn’t stop a Killing Game without sufficient nutrition!

After about 15 minutes, Shuichi entered the dining hall. Was he finally finished with Kaede? _‘Okay, Kokichi.’_ he thought to himself, _‘Don’t fuck this up. If Shuichi is really your soulmate you have to be gentle with him.’_ “Hey hat boy! Want something to eat?”, Kokichi asked a bit too eagerly. ’ _Nailed it!_ ’

Shuichi seemed startled but nodded. The boy made himself a sandwich and sat in front of Kokichi. Then Kokichi realized that this was the first time he was alone with the detective. Oh boy this is going be _fun._

Shuichi turned out to be an interesting guy to talk to. The boys talked about their talents, Kokichi threatened to kill his possible soulmate, you know, normal everyday conversations. It was too tempting to mess a bit with Shuichi, Kokichi realized. It was harmless fun anyway! Shuichi also decided to have his first game for his life here and there! How exciting. Kokichi hoped the detective liked Yugioh…

 

* * *

 

Okay, Kokichi was certain now that Shuichi was his soulmate. He acted and spoke the same way his dearest soulmate writes. Kokichi decided he simply had to spend more time with the other boy! It’s not like he could do anything about the time limit anyway. Someone would die and he would make sure it wouldn’t be him or Shuichi. He also had to make sure that they had alibies! That was totally the only reason he drank tee with Shuichi today. And totally the only reason they played games until he cut himself with a knife.

Kokichi stared at the Band-Aid on his finger. Shuichi cared about him at least a little! He was certain of it! Kokichi only hoped Shuichi would find out that they were soulmates soon... If they survived tomorrow, he would drop more hints for the detective! That was going to be so much fun!

 

* * *

 

Rantaro died. There will be a class trial. Kaede’s soulmate won’t write her back anymore. That doesn’t matter anyway. She’s dead now too. Rantaro and Kaede were soulmates weren’t they?

 

* * *

 

Shuichi was crying in his room. He knew he had to face the truth but it still hurt so much! He would only allow himself to cry today. All Shuichi cared about right now was that he didn’t want to be alone. So, he did what he always did when he was distressed – write his soulmate. He always knew how to cheer Shuichi up and think about different things and if that didn’t work his soulmate would comfort him as best as he could.

Shuichi stared at his arm and wrote – he wrote about Kaede’s awful execution, about Rantaro’s corpse, about the possibility that the two of them had been soulmates. He wrote about his fears, about how he didn’t want to face the truth but had to. Shuichi wrote and wrote, but his soulmate wouldn’t answer. Why wasn’t he answering? Was he asleep or- No! He couldn’t think about that. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

Shuichi opened it. Why was Kokichi at his door? “Gonna let me in or what?” Kokichi whispered. The boy seemed… different somehow. Shuichi quickly wiped his tears and let the other boy in.

Kokichi was oddly silent as he sat himself on Shuichi’s bed. He gestured that Shuichi should sit beside him. Okay, Shuichi was slightly scared now. What happened to the energetic boy to make him that quiet? Did Kaede’s execution affect Kokichi more than he realized? Nevertheless, Shuichi sat beside Kokichi. He quickly got his answer.

Kokichi showed him his arm – _it was_ _filled with messages from him_. Wait… Oh. Ohhh. OH. Kokichi was his soulmate oh GOD. What should he do now? What should he say? That’s nice? No that sounded stupid. What do you say to a person that knows so much about you but you never met personally before?

While Shuichi was panicking, Kokichi was chuckling quietly to himself. His soulmate was just the cutest! Before Shuichi worked himself up to heart attack, Kokichi decided he needed to take action. Slowly he stood up and placed his arms tenderly on Shuichi’s shoulders. Shuichi stilled his panicking and slowly looked at the other boy, still speechless.

“I have literally no idea what I should say right now.” Shuichi said, still starring at him. Kokichi grinned, gripping Shuichi’s shoulders a bit tighter. “Nishishi! I noticed! Seems like I have to do everything myself here!” Kokichi then slowly let go of Shuichi’s shoulders and pulled the boy in a tender, soft hug. He couldn’t express his emotions in words either, so actions will have to do. Shuichi pulled Kokichi unto his lap and buried his face into his soulmates shoulder. He was trembling. Kokichi patted his hatless head and said, “Cry more, you’ll feel better afterwards.”

Shuichi did. He cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore. Kokichi was still patting his head softly. It felt immensely comforting. He gripped Kokichi tighter. He didn’t want to let go. Here in Kokichi’s arms Shuichi could pretend the Killing Game didn’t exist for a while. It was like sanctuary.

“Kokichi? Thank you.”  
“There’s nothing you have to thank me for. I’ll do everything for my beloved soulmate.”  
Shuichi blushed. He had forgotten about that. He forced himself to stop being embarrassed for a moment and think. Kokichi acted so differently now – more open. He resembled his writing persona more now. Maybe that was the point? Kokichi only lets his mask down around people he really trust. It warmed Shuichi’s heart that he was one of these people.

Shuichi had to force himself to let go of Kokichi. He looked the other in the eyes as he said softly, “I’m so glad to finally meet you. It may not be the best circumstances… but I am still glad. I’m also glad that it’s you Kokichi.” Kokichi smiled, softer this time and replied, “I’m glad to meet you too Shuichi! I was theorizing whom it could be and I’m so glad it’s you. That’s not a lie by the way.” Shuichi smiled “I know you would never lie about something like this.” Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears and he hid his face in Shuichi’s shirt. Judging by Shuichi’s quiet and extremely cute chuckle he had seen his beat red face.

Shuichi kissed his forehead tenderly and captured him in a hug again. “Seems like I stole your heart as well Kokichi.” Shuichi said, blushing. Kokichi chuckled, “Yeah! Please handle it with care, it breaks easily!” Shuichi’s arms tightened around him and he felt so _safe_ and _warm_.  “Of course.” Shuichi breathed out quietly, “Could we not tell the others about this yet? I want to get used to this first.” Kokichi nodded, he wanted the same thing anyway.

“Shuichi I’m really tired… I can’t move to my room! Looks like I have to sleep here!” Shuichi didn’t call him out on his extremely obvious lie as he pulled Kokichi under the covers. Kokichi immediately brought himself to Shuichi as close as humanly possible. He always wanted to be the little spoon!

Safe and protected from nightmares, both of them fell asleep. They would talk about the Killing Game and other things tomorrow but for now, they would just be happy together.


End file.
